


our dreams assured

by oldeu (johannes_cabal)



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/pseuds/oldeu
Summary: It’s very late into the night when he reaches home.Mildly inspired by the live stream today, and Jaeduck saying he gets more skinshippy when tipsy with people he's close to.





	our dreams assured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Jonny. Thank you for being great all around. You're the best, and here's an infinite share of "no u's" before you can rebut. 
> 
> Getting a little out of my comfort zone for this, but this was fun to do.

It’s very late into the night when he reaches home. The hallway lights are dim, with just enough light for him to see the path in front so he won’t trip over the many shoes lined along the way.

The dogs stir and they patter to the door, glad to have a familiar presence returning to them. He smiles and kneels down to pat them each on the head.

The lights are low but he can make out the presence on the sofa, curled up. A soft groan, and Tony can’t help the smile that forms slowly on his face. Jaeduck had reached home a fair bit earlier than him, although they had been at the same filming location. He had to stay to tie up some loose ends for the shoot, and settle some work before he could finally come home.

Jaeduck was a little tipsy, thanks to the shoot earlier, where it did not feel much different from their casual gatherings— just enjoying drinks, good food and each other’s company. Tony had noticed towards the end, as their conversation grew more somber, that Jaeduck seemed to be welling up with more emotion, which tended to be the case when he had enough to drink.

He was now passed out on the couch, mildly resembling a human pretzel. He must have been so exhausted that he didn’t even make it to his room, and his socks were still on too. Tony smiles softly, and tiptoes closer to Jaeduck. A soft tap, and another, but Jaeduck doesn’t stir. Tony sighs, more out of affection than out of frustration.

When he’s certain that Jaeduck isn’t going to move out of his own accord, Tony lifts him up gently, hooking Jaeduck’s arm around his shoulder, holding him up. “Let’s take you inside,” Tony whispers, and Jaeduck makes a sound of acquiesce. Tony’s steps are slow, patient, making sure that Jaeduck doesn’t bump into anything on the way. The dogs trail behind curiously, following them into Jaeduck’s room.

 

 

Tony gently sets Jaeduck down onto the bed, chuckling softly as Jaeduck clumsily removes his sweater. He helps Jaeduck remove his socks, and finally pulls his comforter over him, tucking him in snugly. The entire thing makes Tony want to laugh out loud. Normally, Jaeduck would have been the one to help when Tony had one of those nights, but now the roles had been reversed. Tony suddenly wants to remember this for as long as he can.

He sits down on the bed next to Jaeduck, who doesn’t really seem all too aware of what’s going on. “You worked hard today,” he whispers, gently patting Jaeduck’s cheek. At the warm touch, a sleepy smile crosses Jaeduck’s face. Tony snorts, watching as Xanduck jumps up onto the bed, and plopping down next to Jaeduck, nuzzling against him. He absently thinks of taking a picture, but decides not to, and saves the image in his head.

Tony leans down next to Jaeduck’s ear to whisper a last goodnight, his hand brushing Jaeduck’s hair. As he gets up to retire for the night, he’s stopped by Jaeduck’s firm hand clasped around his, determined not to let him go.

“D’nt go,” Jaeduck mumbles, pouting a little. Disarmed, Tony snorts, before making himself comfortable and lying next to Jaeduck, before pulling him closer.

And so they stay, until morning light.


End file.
